Memories
by SpinderDust
Summary: He needs to move on and forget. Draco's instinct is to run, but can he run fast enough?


Draco sped up his tracks. He was afraid of being caught, being the slytherin he was, so he ran and tried to escape. He dodged the spells aimed for him and sent some decent ones back. He turned towards the first corridor he saw, hoping to get away from the group of Death Eaters, Aurors and other students from his year who were battling each other to death. He needed to get away, to be somewhere safe, to escape from the happenings around him. Many already suffered, some even died, he didn't want any of this. He didn't even want to join the Death Eaters for Merlin's sake. He had made wrong choices, that he knew, but this wasn't the time to be guilty. This is war.

He ignored the burning sensation on his left arm, focusing on how he could get out of the castle without getting murdered or stunned by any misfired spells from the witches and wizards from either side. His parents were already out of the castle and as of all his loved ones. 'Except for…' Draco stopped his thoughts before memories flood him. 'No' he thought 'It's time to move on, time to forget everything that happened between me and him. It was all meaningless anyway.' These were some of the words that he would tell himself over and over during the past weeks. However, these words don't seem to help convince him to think of it all as meaningless. He ignored it anyway, using his mask to shadow his emotions once again.

As he ran, he didn't notice the blur fast coming towards him until it knocked the air out of his lungs. Breathing heavily, he gripped his wand tighter, and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, silence filled the room. One second shouts, yells and cries of people were heard everywhere, the next, it's gone. Only to be replaced with such nothingness that left Draco's senses heightened. "Draco?" a voice said, breaking the silence and causing it to echo along the walls. Draco would know that voice anywhere as he learned to idolize, hate, and even love the person who owned that voice. "Potter" he replied. He tried his best to keep his voice cool and stable and surprisingly managed it. Emotions started to flood him. Anger, regret, longing, hatred, then anger again.

He'd been avoiding Harry lately, after their break up. Avoiding Harry's unruly jet black hair, avoiding his expressive emerald green eyes, and avoiding their memories together. Those memories would probably haunt him forever. Memories of days of happiness and contentment. Draco knew that all of this would probably end sooner or later, but he let himself believe this was real and he got addicted. He fell for him, and he broke his heart. He made himself understand everything. He already made his choice. It's too late to change anything now. He needs to go now, before it's too late.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"To talk maybe?" the other replied. "For you to understand."

"There's no need to really, I understand perfectl-"

"No. You don't."

"Don't you fucking cut me off Potter!" Draco said, losing his temper.

"Well, you don't fucking understand!"

"What don't I understand? That everything that happened was just pretend? That all we've been through mean nothing to you? That you lied to me so that you could use me? That you made me believe that you actually cared for me? That you loved me so that I'd fall for you? I understand pretty fucking well Potter. You don't have to explain." Tears started rolling down Draco's face. He never loses his temper. Only Harry does this to him.

"It's not like that you know. I do care for you. That's why I decided to end us. I did it to protect you Draco, to protect you from him. Merlin knows what he could do to you if he knew about us. I'd never forgive myself if he hurt you because of me. I knew you'd get hurt because of my decisions, but I had to, to protect you. Please forgive me, Draco. We could start again after all this. When it's safe, we could be together again. Please forgive me Draco, please, I love you."

"No." Draco said as a beep suddenly echoed. "It's too late now."

An explosion was heard throughout the land. The Hogwarts Castle shook and fell, leaving no person alive. And the memories of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were lost. Forever.


End file.
